gernonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocco Uno
Appearance Rocco has a shorter, lanky body type, but he does have battle-hardened muscles. He has olive skin, scraggly white neck-length hair, no facial hair, and red eyes. To most, he's not a widely appealing level of attractiveness. To those who are more animalistic or prefer those types, he would be attractive. His most distinguishing feature is his monkey tail. He has plenty of scars from his fights riddled all over his torso and legs. They're slash wounds, burn marks, and scars from whips. They are all testaments to his fighting prowess. He is ambidextrous and has larger than normal hands with the monkey blood in his veins. He has long, clawed fingers and the tops of his hands have small tufts of white fur. Same goes for his feet and his chest has white fur too. The only uniform he has is his fighting outfit. Other than that, he usually wears his monk robes. His robes are fairly sophisticated and lavish looking. They are long and allow him to hide his tail. He doesn't wear makeup or glasses. His voice is mid-tone and somewhat raspy. When he gets angry, a bit of an Spice Coast accent comes through. He is best with strength and dexterity. He got this way with his natural Vanaran blood, but also the years he lived on the streets. He's been able to utilize it to gain the upper hand on opponents, especially with his climbing prowess. Early Life Sephora Rocco grew up in the Scientarian Empire in the metropolis of Sephora during a time of industrial revolution. He was a social outcast and hates the city and doesn't care much for the empire. He grew up in a wealthy, noble merchant class family - the Unos. His family name is big in Sephora and plays an instrumental role in the economy. This largely affected his upbringing with high profile parties, servants, lavish home, etc. He is Half-Vanara, which is very uncommon but Sephora is a very diverse city. However, the upper echelons are not. He faced a lot of ridicule and racism from humans who couldn't believe a half-breed like him could have power/influence. He was shunned, called cruel names, and sometimes beaten. This made Rocco hate aristocrats and anyone wealthy. He thinks it's an unfair advantage. This made him more cynical that the bad can change and has prejudice trusting the motives of any wealthy person. In turn, he is sympathetic to the poor. A defining moment in his childhood is when he was crying under that stairs in his home after his school bullies cut the hair off his tail. One of the servants, a sympathetic Halfling, comforted him and encouraged him to fight back. "Be strong and show them you're a force to be reckoned with," she had said. Rocco took it to heart and successfully beat the bullies. Ever since, he always got blamed for things a lot in school, but it set him on a path to be a full-fledged brawler. The stupidest thing Rocco did as a kid was that he picked a fight with a nobleman during a formal dinner in front of his mom. This was soon after he overcame his bullies and he was emboldened. The nobleman had higher authority over Linwe Uno and ordered Rocco to be lashed for his insolent behavior. He still bears the scars from that beating today. Rocco's childhood was parent-less, which made his life riddled with hate, loneliness, and constant fighting. He never paid much attention in school. He quickly learned to be independent and eventually ditched school altogether. His mother thought he was attending school when instead he spent his days in a gang called the Emerald Vipers. Family Rocco's parents were Linwe Uno and an unknown Vanara male who raped her. Linwe "raised" Rocco. Really the house servants did, but it was minimal. Linwe Uno is part of the influential Uno family, which controls a large part of Sephora. The family also wields political influence with the Scientarian Empire. His family has been in Sephora for generations and hasn't moved. They came from old money and has a long lines of ancestors. The people of Sephora highly respected the Uno name until Rocco soiled it. It needs to be rebuilt. Rocco hates his mother because she rejected him from day one. He resents her for letting his life go to shit. Family life was lonely for Rocco. In his earliest years, Linwe would ignore him or only communicate when it was absolutely necessary. Later on, Rocco moved to a separate Uno home entirely when he started rebelling. Linwe would describe Rocco as an "impudent, impish brute who never should have existed." She only had him because she couldn't get back to Sephora in time to have an abortion. Rocco does not have any siblings that he knows about. He has met other Uno family members, but he doesn't remember their names let alone what they looked like. He blocked most of it from his memory. However, Rocco was fond of his uncle Rocco. He was kind to him and sometimes told off Linwe when she acted hateful. He showed his kindness subtly and away from the scrutiny of others expertly like mercifully calling Linwe away to attend to "business matters," slipping Rocco tasty treats, and offered occasional life advice or jokes. Besides this kindness, Rocco is the black sheep of the family. The most traumatic experience Rocco had as a kid was the first time he realized his mother hated him. She was visiting an Oyashima village when a warring Vanara tribe attacked. She was raped and couldn't get an abortion in time, so she was forced to have a half-Vanara child. She hated him before he was even born. So when Rocco ran to her for a hug as a 4 year-old, she pushed him away and glared at him with clear disgust and hate. That's when he really took to heart that he couldn't be loved by anyone. The Emerald Vipers One of Rocco's darkest secrets is his involvement in an anarchist street gang called the Emerald Vipers during his turbulent early teens. His time in that gang only made his mother hate him more, but it was the one form of companionship he had that kept him sane. He joined up with the gang at 7 years old, but mostly did errands and eavesdropping to gather intel. When he turned 10, he started getting real combat training until he was good enough to pull off jobs around 13. His determination to fit in and be accepted helped him to excel up the ranks. Rocco is good at heart, but was ordered to do many evil deeds. He killed people, stole valuables, gathered intel that would painted a target on his back if anyone learned of his identity. He made many friends in the gang, but they were tenuous at best. He enjoyed the simple life and a life on the edge. It made him desire something else. Rocco did have one friend named Marden Terenz (age 15 at the time, same as Rocco) that he got very close to. They pulled off missions together and were a very deadly duo. Not long before Rocco's initiation at 16, him and Marden had their first foray into sex. They were romantically involved before that too. One day, he got caught planting an alchemical bomb in a guard station as part of one of his gang initiation tests. It turned into a huge scandal that soiled the Uno name, but noble influence and some bribing cleared his name. But that was the last straw for his mother. He was already living apart from her, but she forced him out of the city altogether. He left Marden and Sephora unceremoniously without any goodbye. As far as Rocco knows, Marden is still part of the Emerald Vipers. On the Road When Rocco left Sephora, he changed his first name to match his uncle to throw people off his trail and avoided using his last name. His birth name is Oskar Uno. Rocco took the Trans-Gernon Railroad. He stayed in Tear to join up with an Emerald Vipers splinter group. There he had a rebound relationship with a boy named Ransom Rutherford (age 17, two years older than Rocco). He looked strangely like Marden, so Rocco quickly developed feelings for him. Rocco only stayed in Tear for a month because he hated the aristocratic stuffiness of the city and was too reminiscent of Sephora. Unbeknownst to Rocco, Ransom is actually Marden's older brother. They had the same mother but different fathers (hence the different surnames). Rocco never realized this because of the name difference. He eventually found his way to Shiron, but disliked the city due to its academic atmosphere. A bounty hunter hired by a naive noble lady in Sephora, named Fletcher Romano (age 19), was tracking Rocco and pinned him down there. However, Fletcher had a change of heart in finishing the job because he admired Rocco and was attracted to him. He had little motivation to complete the mission because he tricked the noble lady into paying him in full first. Fletcher intended to relocate to Kuroseki and invited Rocco to join him. Together in their love affair, they traveled across the continent and leisurely explored the towns along the way. Kuroseki Arrived in Kurosekai at 16 with Fletcher Romano and lived on the streets for a while. He had a falling out with Fletcher over a fundamental values disagreement and broke up. He eventually met Broland Skazmuppet, a Dwarven Bard that runs an illegal underground fighting ring in the West District of the city. He witnessed Rocco display promising fighting ability and offered him to stay at the Dandelion Lodge while he trained and fought in the pits. Known as ''El Mono Loco ''as his stage name. It's a name assigned to him to play a certain archetype, much to his disapproval. For the next couple of years, he fought well and started gaining some notoriety. While there, he met a fellow fighter named Zaiyen - a Tiefling magus - and they quickly became best friends. Rocco is not an official citizen of Kuroseki and is technically a citizen of Sephora, but doesn't have the papers to prove it. Personality Rocco's greatest strength is his accepting nature towards all races. But, only if they're not evil or aristocratic. He thinks his strength is his bravery. He's not afraid to pick a fight if anyone opposes his moral code. Rocco's greatest flaw is being headstrong. Being brave is a double-edged sword and it can sometimes put him in sticky situations. He thinks his weakness is his past which often burdens his thoughts. He never got closure, so certain things will trigger him, leaving him anxious and quiet. Present Day Rocco's closest friends are Zeiyan Liloki and Dru Petals. They are like him - fighters in the underground ring. He does feel close to Zeiyan, but more of a sibling-like love. He met her when they had a match against each other. They hit it off and kind of became "partners in crime". The most important person in Rocco's life is a male half-elf named Forrest Brightmane. He owns a shop called The Green Thumb: Herbalist & Apothecary. They met initially when Rocco participated in an exhibition match against Gordon Thundervale, a knight from the Royal Guard. After being ridiculed for his appearance, Rocco ran off to drink his sorrows away. Forrest stumbled upon him and took him back to his shop after Rocco passed out. One thing led to another and they fell in love over a few months. Rocco's real reason for becoming an adventurer is that he wants to become a god. He wants to be strong enough to take the Test of the Starstone. He doesn't parade around telling people that though for he knows he would be ridiculed. Instead, he usually tells others he has a thirst for adventure and wants to see the world. Rocco never told anyone, not even Zeiyan or Forrest, about his gang involvement and evil acts because he never wanted to revisit the past. It hurt too much. It could come to light if his past came to haunt him in somehow. Someone from the gang sought him out or perhaps his mother reached out for some reason. To hide his secrets, Rocco will keep a code of silence and hedge around questions. If his past threatened his friends or Forrest in any way, he would deal some serious fighting damage. He fears that if Forrest knew about his past that he would leave him. Rocco did some despicable things. He really acted Chaotic Neutral until he left and traveled to Kuroseki.Category:Player Characters Category:Spicers Category:Half-Vanara